


Fantasy Fire

by jamieaiken919



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: 30 day challenge, F/M, Self Insert, shameless self indulgence, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieaiken919/pseuds/jamieaiken919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day NSFW Challenge- Nick Rhodes/OFC Edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I am back. And I come bearing fic.
> 
> I was going to wait until I got more of these prompts done before I started posting them, but I got a very kind ask on tumblr that made me want to get back into posting things. So here we are! Once again, these are going to be responses to a writing challenge I found on tumblr, a 30 day one that I posted a little while ago. Let me know if any of you guys want me to link it here, I'll pass along the link to my post if anyone wants to partake in it themselves!
> 
> Obviously these are between Nick and myself, because what else would I spend my time writing, lol. Admittedly the first few chapters start out a bit slow, but they will pick up and get way more steamy as the days progress. HERE WE GO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY ONE- Explaining their unconventional relationship to a disapproving third party
> 
> I took liberties with this one because I couldn't really think how to make the guys "disapprove". So it's more of a "concerned" third party.

Nick was sat at a bar, John and Simon flanking him on either side as they waited for their drinks. They had asked to meet him there, presumably to talk about the writing session they had planned coming up, but since they had all gotten there they had remained oddly quiet. Nick was getting anxious; whenever Simon wasn't running his mouth, he knew that the conversation likely wouldn't be a fun one.

"Why'd you guys make me come here?" Nick blurted out, his hands hitting the bar top louder than he wanted them to. He wanted to be at home with his girlfriend Julia, and was getting annoyed that they were keeping him and saying nothing.

"We just wanted to talk to you." John said, wringing his hands and avoiding eye contact. 

"About what?"

"Well... fuck, we wanted to ask about your girlfriend, okay?"

"What about her?" Nick snatched the glass the bartender set down, getting extremely defensive at the vague statement.

"Not her." Simon said, pulling Nick's glare away from John. "About you and her together."

"I'm the happiest I've ever been. Now if you're done-"

"We know that. We can see it every time you look at her. And she's great!"

"But we wanted to make sure there wasn't anything you were... hiding from her."

"What the fuck would I be hiding? I'm not a liar or a cheater, you both know that!"

"That's not what we said!" John was getting angry now too, and Simon shook his hands in an attempt to get both of their attention on him instead of each other.

"Nick, have the two of you had sex yet?"

"Yes." Nick took a long drink from his glass, the alcohol burning his throat. He wasn't in the mood for interrogations.

"Just straight, vanilla sex?"

"So far, yes."

"Have you told her about your... um... special likes and habits?"

"It hasn't come up yet."

"That's why we wanted to talk to you." John tried putting his hand on Nick's shoulder, but he was roughly brushed off. "Julia is a great girl and she's amazing for you, but don't you think you should ask her how she feels about kinks and stuff before it comes out unexpectedly?"

"I'll bring it up when I need to. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

Nick got up, leaving a bill on the counter to cover his drink, and stomped out the door, leaving John and Simon staring at his empty stool. They looked guiltily at one another, Simon letting out a sigh and John dropping his head to his hands.

"Well that went about as well as we expected."

"You think it'll be a problem?"

"Not sure." Simon watched out the window as Nick got into a cab and sped off. "With Julia you never know."

"True... I just don't want to see him mess this up."

"I know. We'll just have to wait and see what happens when it finally comes up."

Nick was fuming. As he rode off in the back of the cab, he couldn't get rid of the anger he felt towards his friends. They didn't need to keep checking up on him. He knew how to handle his own personal affairs.

But in the back of his mind, he knew their concerns were coming from a legitimate place. The topic of sex play had never come up with Julia, and he knew it was something he would have to ask her about eventually. The truth was, as much as he wouldn't admit it out loud, that he was scared. He was terrified that some of the things he was into, mild as they were, would make her uncomfortable, and that they would drive her away as a result.

Nick paid the driver as he pulled up to his building, and stared up at his window as he got out and the car drove off. He sighed, knowing Julia would be waiting for him and not knowing what to say about the "meeting" he'd had with John and Simon. The logical part of his mind told him to just be honest with her, but the bigger part- the part that didn't want to lose her- told him to just make something up. He sighed again, and battled his mind as he started climbing the stairs to his apartment.

"Hi babe!" Nick heard Julia's voice call out to him as he shut and locked the door. Instead of going to find her like he normally would, he ducked into their bedroom. He didn't want to avoid her, he just needed time to clear his head. He could hear her shuffling around though, and knew she would find him. "Nick? Was that you?"

"I'm here..." he said, sounding much more pathetic than he wanted to. He heard her approach the door, and he buried his head in his hands so that she wouldn't have to see how upset he was.

"Hi love!" She said cheerfully, coming through the doorway and freezing in place when she saw the state he was in. He could feel her staring, and before he could lift his head she was at his side, her arms around him tightly. "What happened, Nick?"

"I met up with John and Simon at that bar..." His voice was low as he pulled slightly away from her, feeling one of her hands move to the back of his head. Her fingers threaded through his hair, and despite the flood of confliction running through his mind, he felt himself relax under the touch. "And we got in an argument..."

"What could you guys possibly have fought about?" The shock in her voice made Nick feel even worse. She knew how close they all were and knew that they only really argued badly if it was something serious. "Tell me what happened, Nick."

"They wanted..." Nick couldn't find the words that fit what he needed to say, and he just sighed and dropped his head to her shoulder. "They wanted to know about us and whether we've had sex yet or not."

"What, do they want to watch or something?" Nick laughed despite himself, and felt Julia hug him tighter. "What relevance does that have to them at all?"

"They wanted to make sure that you would be okay with everything that I'm into..."

"You're not into like, necrophilia or anything like that, are you?" Julia tugged at his hair lightly, and he could see her smiling gently when he looked up at her. "Tell me what's going on in your head, love."

"I can assure you, my kinks fall nowhere near necrophilia."

"On what side of the spectrum?"

"The less kinky side, I promise." Nick could feel himself smiling, and and he brought his hands up to her face as he got serious again. "I don't want to drive you away." 

"You couldn't, Nick." Julia leaned in and kissed him on the nose. "List some stuff and I'll tell you how I feel about it." 

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, love. I wanna know what you're into. I doubt anything you say will scare me or something." Nick hesitated, and before he could say anything, Julia had gotten up off the bed and walked over to her dresser. He watched as she slipped her shirt and pants off, replacing them with an old, oversized tshirt of his that she often used as pajamas. She turned back to him with a smile, and he just stared at her as she took his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Cmon, let's get comfortable and you can tell me all about your kinks and fetishes and stuff, yeah?" 

Nick could only nod as Julia unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers gliding over his skin as she slipped it from his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him gently, and he relaxed against the feel of her lips against his. While they were kissing Julia brought her hands to Nick's waist, deftly unbuttoning the closure of his pants and pulling the zipper open. If he hadn't been so nervous, he would've pushed her to the bed and proceeded to show her some of the kinks he had in his mind. But he could only stand there as she pushed his pants down, taking a hold on her hands as he stepped out of them. She pulled him over to the bed, and he watched as she crawled up to rest herself against the pillows. 

"C'mere, lay down and we can talk."

"Yeah... yeah." Nick laid down next to her, settling back into the pillows and feeling her arm lay across his stomach. "I don't know where to start..."

"Hmm. Want me to think of some things and you can say yes or no?"

"I can do that."

"How do you feel about... spankings?"

"Giving them? I'm happy to do. Don't know how I feel about getting them..."

"Really?" Julia sat up and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and pressing down against his groin. "You mean no one's ever turned that pale ass of yours a pretty pink?"

"...no?" Nick squeaked out, the smile on Julia's face making him feel somewhere between the areas of aroused and terrified.

"Interesting. How about blindfolds?"

"Again, never had it happen to me before."

"But you'll do it to your partners?"

"If they'll let me."

"How about..." She grabbed his wrists and quickly brought them up over his head, holding them down with one hand while lightly stroking his hair with the other. "Bondage?"

"You've never heard my statement about boats?"

"Tell me."

"I prefer them tied up. Just as I prefer my women."

"Hmm, so tell me, Nicholas..." She leaned down, pressing her chest against his and slowly grinding their hips together. "You seem to be into a lot of S&M material, yet you've never had any of it happen to you. Does that mean you're expressly a top? Or have you just not had anyone willing to top you?"

"Always been a top, when they'd go along..." He managed to wiggle his hands away from her grip, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her as she brushed her lips lightly against his. "I haven't really found anyone who'd go along with it though... they'd all get scared by it."

"Not this time." She looked down at him, and he could see the sincerity in her eyes and in her smile. "I'm more than willing to let you do any and all of that. And pretty much anything else you can think of."

"Really?"

"Of course. To be honest I was mulling over when to have this conversation with you too. I never told you for the same reasons you never told me... I was nervous about how you'd react. That you'd think I was a freak or something. But now that I know you're into the same stuff I am, I can say that I've always been more of a sub than a top."

"So we make a good pair then?"

"We make an excellent pair, my love."

"And would you consider switching if I did?"

"I would be happy to, Nicholas."

Nick reached up and pulled Julia down into a kiss, every bit of nerves he had dissolving into relief. He'd had no idea that she would go along with everything they brought up, but now that he'd gotten it out in the open, he only felt that much more confident that they had made the right choice in each other. Her fingers ran through his hair and he mirrored the action, gripping her hair lightly and feeling her smile against his lips. He returned the smile and realized then that his face was damp. He opened his eyes and saw Julia smiling down at him, and it dawned on his that the tears he felt were coming from his eyes, not hers.

"Nick, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just... glad that you can accept this. Glad that you're a part of it."

"I accept all of you, Nicky. Every single part of you." She rolled herself over, pulling him with her and bringing his body on top of hers. "Kiss me again."

Nick leaned down and kissed Julia softly, feeling her hands rest on the sides of his face as she continued smiling against his lips. He returned the smile, mouthing the words 'I love you' as they laid in each other's arms. As Nick pressed another kiss to her mouth, the phone on the bedside table began to ring. Julia giggled as Nick glared at the phone, decidedly ignoring it as it continued to ring.

"Not gonna answer?" she asked, ruffling his hair as he dropped his head to her shoulder. 

"No." His voice was muffled as he spoke, and he relaxed even more as she slowly rubbed circles on his shoulders. "I want to stay here and kiss you."

Before Julia could respond, the ringing stopped and the answering machine clicked on. They both turned to listen to the message as it came in, the tinny voice on the opposite line coming from a sheepish sounding John.

"Nick, I didn't know if you'd be in or not... and, ah... just wanted to apologize for Charley and I ambushing you. It wasn't our place to say anything-"

"Wanna have some fun fucking with him?" Julia asked, grinning mischievously at him as she reached over to the phone.

"-don't know if you'll want to talk soon after today, but-"

"Hey Johnny!" Julia cheerfully answered as Nick rolled himself off her body. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just hoping Nick was there... wanted to talk to him about something that happened tonight."

"He's here. He's a little tied up at the moment though. I'm sorry he couldn't get to the phone."

"It's alright. I'm not sure he'd want to talk to me right now anyway..."

"Yeah, he seemed kind of tense when he got home. But he's working on relieving his tension, so I think he'll be okay by tomorrow." Julia looked over and winked, and suddenly Nick's mind clicked on. He brought a pillow up to started making muddled moaning sounds, loud enough so that they could be heard over the phone. "He's kinda tongue tied right now, so I'll make sure to tell him you called."

"I didn't... interrupt anything. Did I?" John's voice was catching in his throat, and the couple had to fight back laughter as the continued their act. 

"Like I said, just relieving a little tension, that's all." She smacked the bare skin at the top of her leg hard, the sound resonating loud enough for John to hear. Nick let out a pained sounding groan into the pillow, and they could both hear John start to sputter on the opposite line. "And a little tied up, too."

"Um... I suppose then I'll leave you to it. Bye!"

John quickly hung up and the couple burst out into a fit of laughter. Nick threw the pillow behind him before rolling back over and pulling Julia into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him in return, and Nick kissed her deeply through their laughter.

"I love you so much, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." She kissed him again and they both relaxed, their laughter having subsided enough to lay together calmly again. "I love you more though."

"Lies."

"Truths."

"I'll spank you for real if you keep that sass up."

"Is that a deterrent or a challenge?"

"The latter."


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY TWO- Naked Cuddles
> 
> OH LOOK MORE FLUFF

Nick was laying in bed, watching some mindless television while Julia was in the shower. They had spent the day out running errands, something Nick ordinarily loathed, but doing it with Julia made it slightly more enjoyable. As he slowly flicked through stations, he heard the faucet click off, and the telltale sounds of his girlfriend pattering around as she dried herself. He'd spent enough showers with her that he knew her ritual by heart, and he smiled to himself as he knew she would be out shortly.

He felt the wave of humid air hit him before he saw the door open, and when Nick looked up to say something, his mouth simply hung open. Julia walked out of the bathroom, still completely nude and shaking out her wet hair with her towel. She flipped her head down and squeezed out her hair, and Nick could only stare at her body while she moved to drying her legs. As quickly as she'd leaned down, she righted herself, flipping her hair back out of her face and meeting Nick's eyes as she dried her arms. She smiled to him, tilting her head curiously when he didn't say anything.

"What?" she asked, dropping the towel back inside the bathroom doorway before walking over towards the bed. "What're you staring at? It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"I know. I just wasn't expecting it." Nick slid himself over as Julia laid down next to him. Her hair was still wet and he could feel it soaking through to his shoulder, but the feel of her body against his rendered him unable to care about the shirt. "You know your pillow's getting wet?"

"Shit, you're right. I'll be back!"

Nick laughed as Julia leapt back up off the bed, returning to the bathroom. A moment later he heard the hairdryer, and he just smiled to himself as he threw the pillow from the bed to the floor. He then felt the shoulder of his shirt, which was wetter than he originally thought, and decided while pulling it over his head that if Julia could walk around with nothing on, he could too. He slipped out of his pants and left them in the pile, convincing himself for the moment that he'd get around to doing the laundry tomorrow. His briefs went last, and he settled back onto the bed as he waited for Julia to finish her hair.

As Nick laid in bed and waited for Julia, he thought about how comfortable he really was around her. No matter what he looked like, whether he gained weight or lost it, or what his hairline looked like, he was always reassured that she still found him attractive. She had her own insecurities along with him, and he constantly let her know how beautiful he thought she was. She would always respond with doubt, something that broke his heart. But it made him all the more determined to make her see how he really saw her.

Another burst of warm air from the bathroom as the door opened, and Nick looked to see Julia standing in the doorway again, shaking her hair out. She was still completely nude, but she was dry this time, and her hair was completely dried and hanging down her back in long waves.

"I don't know why you don't wear your hair like that more often." Nick said, catching her attention. "You know I think it looks beautiful wavy."

"Yes, but the problem is that it doesn't stay-" Julia stopped in her tracks as she spotted Nick completely naked on the bed, and he laughed as she shook her head in amusement. "I should be used to this by now, shouldn't I?"

"You should, but I did kind of go on a whim here."

"I'm not complaining, babe. I enjoy you like this."

"More than usual?"

"Yes. We should get rid of all your clothes." Julia climbed onto the bed, laying next to Nick and draping her arm over his stomach. His fingers brushed lightly over her soft skin, making her shiver and giggle in response. "You know I'm ticklish and you do it anyway."

"I like having my hands on you, what can I say?"

"Lucky for you, you get to have them on me whenever you want."

"Luckiest man in the world."

"Don't exaggerate."

"I'm not!" Nick pulled Julia into a hug, and sighed as she laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Can we lay here for a while?"

"As long as you want, love."


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY THREE- Naked Kissing
> 
> Look who's got another day of cotton candy fluff for you guys. 
> 
> I promise this is the last fluff for a while. Day four is gonna be a smuts. Promise.
> 
> Also I'm sorry this is so short. I'm not as good detailing cutesy stuff as I am detailing smut.

Nick woke to the sun shining brightly through his window, which instantly gave him a headache. He threw the covers off his body and, ignoring his nudity, trudged over to the window, pulling the blinds shut roughly and rubbing his hand over his face. He knew that it wouldn't matter if he looked at the clock- it would still be too damn early for him.

His annoyance at the fireball in the sky abated as he looked back towards the bed, the long black hair strewn over his pillow making him smile. Julia was buried in the blankets, only the top of her head and one hand sticking out from underneath. It never failed to amuse him, the contrast of how tiny she was in comparison to the king mattress.

Nick briefly debated putting his bathrobe on, but decided against it as he made his way back over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the mattress, pushing Julia's hair away from her face and smiling as she shifted slightly, her hand coming up and swiping halfheartedly at the disturbance. He laughed to himself, leaning down and kissing her- first on the forehead, then the nose, and finally on the lips.

"Nicholas, I'm sleeping..." Julia's voice was low and hoarse, and Nick felt a chill run through his body at the sound.

"You're not sleeping now."

"Cuz you woke me up with your sleep groping."

"It was kisses, it wasn't groping."

"But I was still asleep, weirdo." Her eyes finally opened halfway and her arms came up around the back of his neck, pulling him back down and into another kiss. Her hands ran down his bare arms, then back up and over his shoulders. "You have no clothes on."

"Neither do you, love."

"But you got up and moved around. I'm still sleeping."

"Wanted to stay this way." Another kiss to the lips as he laid back down next to her. "Wasn't planning on going anywhere today."

"Except stay in bed and exchange kisses?"

"Exactly." Another kiss as they settled back in together, Nick pulling the covers back up over them both. "I'm going to kiss every part of you."

"And I will return them in full."


	4. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four- Masturbation
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS YA FILTHY DEGENERATES

Nick hated being alone.

He was laying in a hotel bed miles away from London. France, or Italy, or Germany, he didn't know anymore. He couldn't keep track. But he was alone, and he hated it. Julia was in London, and he missed her. He missed the feel of her laying next to him, with her arm draped over his stomach and her head rested on his shoulder. The way they ended up almost every night. The smallest things that seemed so innocuous were the things he found himself craving the most when they were apart. He rolled over onto his side, taking the extra pillow from the opposite side of the bed and hugging it tight to his chest. If he couldn't have his girlfriend there with him, the alternative to cuddle would have to suffice.

As he rolled over, Nick noticed his cell phone screen light up, on the table beside his bed. He picked it up and a grin came to his face as he saw Julia's name on the display. She always had the strange ability to text him at the moment he was thinking about her. Simon called it psychic, to which Nick would just roll his eyes. It was kind of strange though, he thought, how she seemed to know exactly when he needed to hear from her. He swiped open the message, and squinted his eyes to see the words against the brightness.

_J: can't sleep. you awake?_

Kismet, he thought. He adjusted the brightness of his phone display, and quickly tapped out a response. 

_N: I'm awake, yeah. Been tossing and turning for a while._

_J: the one night I try and get to bed early and I'm staring at the ceiling_

_N: I've got a pillow to my chest right now._

_J: snuggle pillow?_

_N: Yeah.  
N: I miss you._

_J: I miss you too  
J: its really lonely here without you_

_N: I know.  
N: It's strange to be apart._

_J: it is weird  
J: come home so I can snuggle you_

_N: I wish you were here with me instead of this stupid pillow.  
N: Something is wrong about this._

_J: what, that you're not here  
J: ?_

_N: That we're not together._

_J: you're getting sappy again_

_N: I can't help it!  
N: I miss you._

_J: when you get back can we spend the day in bed_

_N: I'm sure the jet lag will help with that._

_J: no idiot  
J: IN bed_

_N: Oh, you meant actually doing things?_

_J: involving penises and vaginas yes_

Nick burst out laughing at Julia's response, wishing even more that she was there so he could kiss her. He knew that she was probably laughing too, and that thought made him even more lonely after his laughter subsided. His phone lit up again, and when he swiped open the message, he found a photo of Julia, looking into him with sleepy eyes and the covers up to her nose. Beneath it was the message 'wish you were here with me', and Nick's mind took him immediately to the "in bed" explanation he had just gotten.

_N: I wish I was under the covers with you._

_J: I have nothing on yknow_

_N: Why do you have nothing on?_

_J: cuz I showered and didn't feel like putting clothes back on_

Before he could type out a response, another picture came through. This time, she was laid back against his pillows, the covers removed and exposing her bare chest. His breath caught in his throat, the look in her eyes exposing more than her skin could.

_N: You weren't lying_

_J: of course not silly biscuit  
J: why would I lie about being naked and missing you and your hands on me_

"Jesus christ..." Nick felt his briefs getting tighter, and as he switched his phone from his right hand to his left, another photo came through in the message. Julia was on her elbows and knees, the camera positioned so that her bottom could clearly be seen from over her shoulder. Nick's body tensed, and he knew he wasn't going to be sleeping soon.

_N: Are you trying to kill me?_

_J: no but I am trying to show you how much it sucks when you're not here  
J: and how much I would suck if you were_

"Fuck..." he palmed at the growing bulge in his briefs, his fingers toying at the opening in them. He wasn't normally one to be receptive to things like that- he much preferred the physical intimacy of being together rather than just images on a screen. But the ache he felt; the urge to be touched by the one sending him the photos completely overrode his common sense. Another chime- another message.

_J: can I see you?_

Nick's mind stopped. Never in his life had he done anything like this before. The trust he had to place in Julia to through with this wasn't something he felt with most people. But as he looked back at the photos she'd sent him, he realized that she had placed her trust entirely in him. She had trusted her most intimate self with him, and he knew in that moment that he could do the same with her. After his brief second of uncertainty passed over him, the bigger part of his mind screamed fuck it. He opened his phone's camera, resting his wrist on his stomach and quickly snapping a photo of the bulge in his briefs. The second he saw the photo of himself staring back at him, he felt his heart stutter, but still found himself hitting send.

_J: well hello there sir  
J: that all from me?_

Nick just laughed; he could picture the smile on her face as she mulled over the photograph. His fingers gently opened the slit in his briefs, and he eased himself out as he typed out a one handed response.

_N: No, I have Simon sending me photos right alongside you. You know how much he likes to tease me._

_J: what is he trying to steal you away from me again  
J: he knows I'm willing to share as long as I get to watch_

_N: Knowing you, you'd join in with both of us._

_J: that too_

Another photo came through for him- this one of Julia with two of her fingers in her mouth. He felt his muscles twitch as he stared at the photo, her gaze burning into him despite being only pixels on a screen. He wrapped his hand around his hardness, imagining her mouth in its place. Before he could tap out another word, one more photo loaded for him. Her hand was between her legs, the two fingers that had just been in her mouth now clearly inside her. Nick cursed as he began stroking himself, knowing that once he got going it would be a short trip to the edge.

_J: can I see more?_

Nick didn't have to think twice. He quickly snapped a photo of his hand at work and sent it immediately. Julia's response took longer this time, and he knew exactly what point she was at. He knew that she was edging closer herself, and that she would soon be in her own moment of heat and ecstasy.

_J: fuck I love seeing that_

_N: I wish you had your mouth around me right now  
N: Or that I could be inside you_

_J: please come home soon baby I need you here with me_

Nick couldn't hold himself back any longer. His phone slid from his hand, and he grasped at the blanket beneath him as he stroked himself faster. The photos played like a slideshow in his mind, the thoughts sending sparks through him, and after a couple more short tugs he felt himself finally release. His head fell back into the pillows and his entire body shuddered as he came. His hand got covered in the hot, sticky liquid, and he couldn't help but keep thrusting into his fist even after his orgasm subsided. 

After he caught his breath, Nick opened his eyes and searched the blanket for his phone. He wanted to do one more thing before he cleaned himself off. When he finally found the thing, there was a photo waiting for him. He swiped it open and read the caption "thank you" over a photo of a small wet patch on the sheets, still between Julia's legs. He opened his camera one more time, quickly taking a photo of his covered hand and groin, and captioned it "thank you" as well. After the photo sent, he grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and wiped himself clean, before reaching over the edge of the bed into his suitcase. He fished out a pair of new briefs, stripped himself of the dirty ones and made a mental note to have them washed as soon as he got back to London. His phone lit up again, and he grinned as he read Julia's response to his picture.

_J: mmm that's what I wanted to see_  
J: god that was fucking amazing  
J: would've been better if we were actually together but hey  
J: get what you can 

_N: That's the first time we've ever done that, you know that?_

_J: shit you're right!  
J: so how'd you like it?_

_N: I think I'll need to make a private gallery on my phone._

_J: same here  
J: you have the sexiest dick I've ever seen_

Nick laughed out loud once again, and realized that after everything that had happened, he was actually starting to feel tired. He didn't want to fall asleep before saying goodnight though, and he tapped out another response while he wrapped himself back in his blankets.

_N: I'll take that as the highest compliment?_

_J: absolutely_

_N: I didn't think I would enjoy that.  
N: But we'll have to do it again next time I'm away._

_J: speaking of  
J: when are you coming back home?_

_N: Tomorrow. We finished our publicity shoot today, so I'm going to catch a flight back in the afternoon._

_J: GOOD  
J: I fucking miss you even more now_

_N: Tomorrow we'll be together again.  
N: You should sleep now though, love._

_J: you should too_  
J: especially if you've gotta catch a plane tomorrow  
J: I love you so much 

_N: I love you too. I can't wait to have you in my arms again._

_N: Goodnight, love._

_J: go to sleep you sappy sue  
J: goodnight love_

Nick smiled as he locked his screen once more. He turned himself over a couple times, trying to get comfortable. He finally settled on his side, grabbing the pillow from the opposite side of the bed and hugging it once more. As he relaxed with it against his chest, he knew that he didn't have much longer to wait before he saw Julia again. And that was enough to carry him through the rest of the night.


End file.
